karma
by Ruii419
Summary: Karma always exist... KRISTAO COUPLE! FAIL FIC


KARMA

Title : KARMA

Length : Oneshoot

Ratting : T

Genre : angst, romance,

Author : Ruii419

Casts : Wu Yifan

Huang Zitao

Zhoumi

Zhang Yixing

Byun Baekhyun

Etc.

Disclaimer : all of the casts is belong to God, Their parents, and themselves. This fiction is **MINE**.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

_Karma selalu ada,_

_Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang lain,_

_Suatu hari kelak, kau akan mendapatkan balasannya.._

-Author

Tao POV

"KRIS GEGE! WO AI NI"

"KRIS GEGE, MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU!"

"KRIS GEGE"

"KRIS GEGE"

Masih pagi saja sudah ribut, dasar manusia-manusia centil!. Aku sangat kesal pada mereka. Mereka selalu mengerumuni Kris.

Puk

Aku merasa seperti ada orang yang memegangi bahu kananku, aku sedikit terkaget. Dan menoleh kebelakang.

"sepertinya, kau punya banyak saingan" ucap orang itu, namanya Baekhyun. Dia satu kelas denganku. Kami juga sangat dekat, kami bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar. "ya, kau benar. Sainganku terlalu banyak" ucapku lalu menoleh pada Kris yang masih kesusahan karena dikerumuni cewek-cewek dan cowok-cowok uke itu, lalu tersenyum miris. Jika dibandingkan, mereka itu lebih cantik dariku. Hal ini membuatku semakin sedih… tapi aku mencintai Kris. "sudah, tak usah dipikirkan. Masih ada banyak cowok didunia" Baekhyun membuyarkan segala lamunanku barusan dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"ne, tapi hatiku terlanjur memilihnya" aku menjawabnya dengan jujur. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa aku mencintai seorang cowok populer yang memiliki banyak fans? Ckckck. Bodohnya aku. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengan perkataanku barusan, sepertinya ia sudah tidak memiliki kata-kata lagi untuk melawan teoriku tadi. "ayo ke kelas" ajaknya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dan kamipun berjala beriringan keruang kelas.

-KARMA-

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Bel berbunyi untuk yang ke4 kalinya, tanda untuk istirahat

Guru yang tadinya mengajar segera keluar. Akupun pergi keluar, ke lokerku. Aku membukanya, aku mengambil kotak makan siang berwarna biru yang berisi kwetiaw yang aku masak tadi pagi. Aku ingin memberikannya pada Kris, semoga ia menyukainya. Akupun menutup pintu lokerku dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya. Aku lalu pergi ke taman yang berada di belakang sekolah. tempat itu memang sunyi, tapi aku tahu, Kris ada disana. Setiap kali istirahat, dia pasti akan kesana karena disana tidak ada fangirl dan fanboy-nya

Tebakanku benar, dia berada di taman itu. Dia sedang duduk. Perlahan, aku mendekatinya

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantungku berdetak 2x lebih cepat, tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. "K K KKris-ge, ini untukmu" ucapku sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal itu. OMG! Kris-ge menatapku !. diapun mengambil kotak bekal itu dan mengatakan "Xie xie" sambil tersenyum. "boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" entah mendapat keberanian dari mana sampai aku bisa mengatakan kalimat bodoh itu. "tentu" ucapnya sambil membuka kotak bekal itu. "kwetiaw?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. "ini makanan kesukaanku, dulu sewaktu aku SD ibuku selalu membuatkanku kwetiaw. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi." ucapnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "memangnya, ibunya Kris-ge ada dimana?". Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya,. "ibuku sudah tiada, dia meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu" terangnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi, aku yakin dia tidak akan menangis. Mana ada cowok yang mau menangis didepan cewek? Tidak ada kan. "dui bu qi" ucapku, aku merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu padanya. "tidak apa-apa" balasnya sambil memakan kwetiaw itu dengan menggunakan sumpit. Pada saat dia mengunyahnya, matanya terbelalak. "Kris-ge kenapa? Apa kwetiawnya tidak enak. Dui bu qi" ucapku. "tidak kok, rasanya sama persis dengan buatan ibuku." Ucapnya dengan terus memakan kwetiaw itu. "kalau Kris-ge mau, aku bisa membuatkannya setiap hari." Ucapku. "benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. "xie xie ni" ucapnya lagi. Kamipun terdiam lagi, aku masih merasa canggung padanya. "em, namamu siapa" Tanya Kris-ge setelah menghabiskan makanannya itu. "namaku Zitao." ucapku. Aku menatap kotak bekal yang sudah habis itu. Rasanya sangat nyaman jika berada di dekat orang yang dicintai.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG

Aish, bunyi bel. Tanda untuk masuk kelas lagi. Akupun mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah kosong itu. "Kris-ge, aku harus pergi". Ucapku lalu pergi ke kelasku. "xie xie" samar-samar aku mendengar suara teriakannya itu.

classroom

"Tao, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir. "dui bu qi, tadi aku pergi ke tempat biasa." Ucapku dengan nada santai. "yasudah." Ucapnya.

Lalu, selang beberapa menit. Guru yang paling killer se-SHS datang, yaitu Zhang laoshi. Ia mengajar mata pelajaran Fisika, pelajaran paling memusingkan yang pernah ada.

-skip-

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Bel jam ke-7 berbunyi, tanda untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar, Baekhyun menghampiriku. "Tao, ayo pulang." Ajaknya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kecil padanya. Lalu kami keluar dari kelas dan pulang.

A few months later

classroom

Sudah 4 bulan aku seperti ini, aku dan Kris selalu bertemu saat istirahat. Ia juga menceritakan hal-hal tentang dirinya. Aku hanya bisa mendengar ceritanya. Aku senang, aku bisa sedekat itu dengannya. Tapi, aku sedih juga, karena sampai detik ini… aku belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Seandainya ia tahu,…

"Tao, jangan mengkhayal." Tegur seorang cewek yang duduk tepat di samping kiriku. Akupun menoleh dan membalas tegurannya barusan. "Dui Bu Qi." Istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menunggunya. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kris.

KRIIIIIIIING

Hatiku bersorak, aku langsung membuka tas ranselku dan mengambil kotak bekalku dan pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. dengan senyum, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku ke taman yang berada di belakang sekolah. aku melihatnya sedang duduk dan memandangi langit. Aku menghampirinya dan memberikan kotak bekal tersebut, ia menerimanya dengan senyum lalu membuka kotak bekal tersebut dan mulai memakan bekal buatanku. Dia mulai bercerita,"Tao, apa kau mengenal Zhang Yixing?." Ia memulai percakapan denganku. "eum, aku mengenalnya. Memangnya ada apa dengan Yixing?." Aku balas bertanya padanya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menjawab. "**dia pacarku**."

Senyumku yang tadinya mengembang sempurna kini pudar. hatiku serasa ditusuk seribu jarum. Rasanya sangat sakit, senyumku tergantikan oleh tatapan senduku. Aku mencoba tuk tersenyum kembali, walau hanya senyum yang dipaksakan. Aku tak ingin terlihat sedih di hadapannya.

"b-benarkah? Sejak kapan?."tanyaku, mataku memanas rasanya air mataku ingin jatuh. Tapi, aku menahannya. Aku tak ingin menangis di hadapannya. "aku pacaran dengannya sejak 4 bulanyang lalu. Kurasa aku sangat beruntung, karena aku bisa mendapatkan pacar semanis dia." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Dia terlihat sangat senang, aku tak mungkin mengucapkan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin, kan lebih baik jika aku memendamnya. Aku ingin ia bahagia, meski aku yang harus menjadi korbannya. Kris menatapku, ia menggerakan tangannya didepan wajahku. "Tao, apa kau baik-baik saja?". Kris bertanya dengan nada penasaran. "ya, aku baik-".

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, seorang laki-laki yang aku ketahui benama Yixing datang. Matanya terlihat agak memerah, ia lalu memandangiku dan Kris secara bergantian. Ia menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kris, jadi benar kau selingkuh dibelakangku?" ucapnya sambil menangis. Kris lalu melepas kotak bekalku, dan kotak itu jatuh ketanah, ia langsung berdiri dan mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. "ini tidak sama seperti yang kau pikirkan Yixing." Kris mencoba untuk menjelaskannya. "tidak, kau pasti bohong. Mulai sekarang kita putus." setelah mengatakannya, Yixing langsung pergi. Kris lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris POV

Yixing pergi, aku tak dapat mengejarnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar marah pada Zitao, karenanya aku diputusi orang yang paling kucintai. "K-Kris." Kudengar ia memanggil namaku, aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku ingin sendiri. "pergi." Ucapku. "t-tapi Kris." Ia mencoba untuk mengatakan suatu hal. Tapi, aku benar-benar marah padanya. "PERGI"aku berteriak padanya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "dan, jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Ucapku dengan penekanan disetiap kata-kataku. Ia pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum "baiklah. Aku tak akan pernah menemuimu lagi." Ucapnya lalu pergi entah kemana. Aku benar-benar sedih, aku diputuskan oleh orang yang paling aku cintai. Aku lalu memandangi kotak bekal yang diberikan Zitao, aku lalu menendang kotak itu lalu mengacak rambutku.

-KARMA-

2 weeks later

Sudah 2 minggu aku tidak bertemu dengan Zitao, kira-kira dia kemana yah? Aku lalu mendatangi kelasnya, kulihat kursinya kosong. Aku lalu memanggil Baekhyun, temannya Zitao. Baekhyun langsung datang mengahmpiriku dengan tatapan marah bercampur kesal. "Zitao mana?" tanyaku to the point. "bukan urusanmu, kau bukan siapa-siapanya dia." Ucapya ketus lalu berbalik dan pergi ketempat duduknya. Memangnya ada apa dengan Zitao?

-KARMA-

home

Aku terus memikirkan Zitao, aku merindukannya. Aku bahkan merasa sudah tidak mencintai Yixing lagi. Tapi, kenapa Zitao tidak kesekolah? Sudah 2 minggu aku tidak meliatnya. Apa terjadi sesuatau padanya?. Arghhhhhhhhh, aku mengacak rambutku dan naik ke tempat tidurku. Kulihat kearah jam dindig yang menunjukkan pukul 11:55 p.m ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurku. Aku lalu membaringkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku…

Ini dimana? Sepertinya aku mengenal tempat ini. Eh? I-ini kan dipantai. Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru, aku menemukan seorang laki-laki yang berada di depanku, dia tidak menghadap padaku, melainkan kearah depan. Tunggu! Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Akupun mengamatinya. I-ini kan..

Zitao!

Grep

Akupun menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. "Zitao, dui bu qi. Waktu itu aku berbicara kasar padamu." Ucapku lalu membalikkan badannya. Diapun memadangku, aku balas menatapnya juga, ia terseyum padaku. "selamat tinggal." Ucapnya lalu wujudnya menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran Kristal yang dibawa oleh angin. Lututku menjadi lemas, akupun terduduk di pasir.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK." Aku berteriak cukup keras, peluh menghiasi wajahku, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Apa arti dari mimpi itu?

-KARMA-

school

Aku pergi kesekolah dengan muka yang sangat kusut, apa arti dari mimpi buruk itu? Apa ia akan meninggalkanku?. Kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifku barusan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Tapi, aku penasaran. Akupun pergi ke kelasnya Zitao, kulihat hanya ada Baekhyun dikelas, ia menangis. Akupun menghampirinya. Iapun menatapku dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. "Zitao mana?" tanyaku. "sudah kubilang, BUKAN URUSANMU." Ucapnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. "ini urusanku juga." Ucapku dengan penekanan disetiap kata-ata. Dia masih tidak mau mengatakannya. Aku pun memohon padanya "Baekhyun, aku yakin kau tahu ada apa yang terjadi pada Zitao, kumohon. Katakan padaku." Aku benar – benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Zitao. "baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya sepulang sekolah." ucapnya pasrah.

-KARMA-

Sepulang sekolah, aku menunggu Baekhyun didepan gerbang sekolah. ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya memberikan sebuah alamat. Akupun pergi dengan alamat tersebut. Dan alamat itu menunjuk ke rumah sakit. Kenapa rumah sakit? Apa Zitao sakit?. Kamar nomor 019, akupun pergi kekamar itu.

DEG

Kertas yang aku pegangi tadi langsung jatuh, aku melihat Zitao sedang terbaring dengan selang-selang dibadannya, serta ada alat pendeteksi denyut jantung dan infuse. hatiku terasa sakit. Kulihat kakaknya, Huang Zhoumi memandangiku dengan tatapan tajamnya. "sedang apa kau disini."tanyanya acuh. "aku hanya ingin menjenguk Zitao" jawabku. "untuk apa kau menjenguknya, jika kau yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil mendekat padaku dan mencengkram kerah bajuku. "a-aku, aku tidak membuat ia menjadi seperti ini." Aku mencoba mengelak," memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku.

Flashback

Zhoumi POV

Kulihat adikku, Zitao sedang berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah. sesekali ia menghapus airmatanya. Akupun lalu melihat kea rah belakang, aku menemukan Kris sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?. Akupun lalu mengejar Zitao, tapi terlambat

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

BRAKKKK

Mobil Sedan berwarna hitam menabrak adikku, dia tak sadarkan diri. Banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari pelipisnya. Akupun menghampirinya dan langsung menelpon ambulance. Dia kehilangat banyak sekali darah. Aku tak tega melihat adik kesayanganku seperti ini. Aku tak dapat membendung airmataku. Aku hanya bisa menangisinya. Semua ini karena Kris. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Zitao bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin Lingfei seperti ini lagi. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu WU YIFAN.

End of flashback.

Kris POV

Ja-jadi, dia seperti ini karena aku? Aku tidak dapat membendung airmataku lagi. Airmataku terus mengalir. Aku menatapnya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan agar kau bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

TIIIT TIIIT TIIIT TIIIT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Tao langsung berdiri dari kursi dan pergi memanggil dokter. Dokter pun langsung datang, ia membawa sebuah alat kejut. dokter itu mulai memasang alat itu didada Zitao. "tambah tegangannya." Pinta dokter itu pada seorang suster. Suster itu langsung menaikkan tegangan benda itu, dan dokter menyalakan alat itu kembali.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu masih berbunyi seperti itu. "tambah tegangannya." Pinta dokter itu lagi. Suster itu menaikkan tegangan benda itu lagi.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Detak jantungnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Dokter langsung melepas alat kejut itu. "dui bu qi, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Ia sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi." Ucap dokter itu. Lalu suster langsung melepaskan alat infuse dan selang Oksigen. Dokter mengambil sebuah kain putih dan menutupu seluruh bagian tubuh Lingfei. Tao hanya bisa menangis, ia tidak berkata apa-apa sedari tadi. Aku mendekati jasadnya, aku menyingkap kain putih itu. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang pucat itu, seluruh kenangan antara kami berdua terputar kembali dalam bayanganku. Dia sudah pergi, bahkan..

Aku belum sempat mengatakan suatu hal padanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. "wo ai ni." Ucapku padanya, walau aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Airmata mulai berjatuhan dari mataku, sangat memalukan jika seorang laki-laki menangis. Tapi, ini sangat sakit. Melebihi apapun. Aku menyeka airmataku dan menutupinya kembali. Perlahan, udara dalam ruangan ini menjadi dingin. Bulu kudukku merinding, aku merasa seperti ada orang yang memegangi bahu kananku. "wo ai ni, Kris-ge.." bisik seseorang. Suara ini, aku mengenalnya. Aku langsung membelakkakan mataku. Aku lalu membalikkan tubuhku, tidak ada Zitao disana.

Inikah yang dinamakan kehilangan? Kenapa sangat sakit? Aku merasa hal ini seperti karma, aku yang selalu menyia-nyiakan dia dulu. Kini, aku mendapatkan balasannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga ia bahagia di alam sana.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Huang Zitao…

End

Author pernah post ff ini di fb, tapi castnya straight. Author me remake ulang menjai Sho-Ai.

Mind to review? :3

Ada sequelnya loh


End file.
